


Ambrose Spellman Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 05:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Ambrose Spellman imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Astral Projection (Part 1)

Being on house arrest meant that Ambrose doesn't get to meet many new people. The only people he really talks to are his aunts, Zelda and Hilda, and his cousin, Sabrina. Sure, he meets new people when they come in to the mortuary but that doesn't really count, they're here on business, not on a social level. So when he opened the door revealing you standing there, wrapped up to fight the Greendale cold, he couldn't help the butterflies let loose in his stomach.

 

When you heard the door open you turned around, a warm smile on your face. "Hi, I'm Sabrina's friend, Y/N. I'm here to pick her up for the movies." You introduced yourself.

 

"Yes, of course. Would you like to come in? She's still getting ready. I'm Ambrose by the way, Sabrina's cousin." Ambrose returned, rambling a little.

 

You stepped inside, taking in the foyer. "Woah." You breathed, turning around to catch every detail. Just by looking at you, Ambrose could tell that you weren't judging the interior but rather looking at it in awe. "This place is beautiful."

 

"That's the first time I've heard someone say that. They mostly describe it as creepy."

 

"It has character. I like it." You said, your eyes falling onto a book that was left on the side. Taking a closer look you see that's it's your favourite. "Y/F/B? I love this book." You picked up the book and flicked through it, careful not to lose the page whoever was reading it is on. You noted that the book looked worn, as if the person who owned the book has read it multiple times, similar to your own copy.

 

"Me too. It's one of my favourites." Ambrose told you.

 

"Do you, maybe, wanna hang out sometime? I'd love to hear your thoughts on it." You never usually do something like this, ask out someone you had just met, but this was different. You immediately felt a connection to Ambrose and he felt it too as he found himself saying yes to your offer, momentarily forgetting that he was on house arrest.

 

It wasn't until after you left with Sabrina that his giddiness disappeared as realisation hit. That he agreed to go on a date with you to the local cafe even though physically he was unable to. While he could easily cancel the date, Ambrose didn't want to. This is the first time in years that he has experienced these feelings and he didn't want to lose them, not any time soon anyway.

 

The whole night, as well as the morning, was spent trying to figure out a way he could still go on this date with you. During breakfast, Hilda could tell that her nephew was distracted. "Is everything okay, Ambrose?" She asked.

 

"Hmm, oh yes, everything is fine." He lied before caving in and telling the truth. "Not really. I got asked out on a date."

 

"A date?"

 

"Yes. I was hoping you could help me astral project to it."

 

"I don't know... it's very risky." Hilda told him.

 

"Please, auntie. I really like them." Ambrose pleaded which was enough for Hilda to reluctantly agree to it.

 

-

 

Ambrose was already sat waiting when you got there. A huge smile spread across your face when you saw him, matching the one he was wearing. "Sorry I'm late." You apologised, taking off your coat and sliding into the seat opposite him.

 

"It's fine." Ambrose assured you. "You look wonderful by the way."

 

"Thanks." You thanked him, looking away bashfully. "Would you like anything to drink? Tea maybe?"

 

"You know, not every British person likes tea." He laughed. "But not me. I love the drink. This time though I'll pass." You nodded and got up to get your own drink.

 

It wasn't long before the two of you were in a intense discussion about your favourite book along with conversations about random things. Every so often Ambrose would look behind you and out of the window. You began to pick up that something was wrong. You paused, turning around to see if you could see what Ambrose was looking at that made him so scared, only seeing two birds. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yes- yes I'm fine. Everything's fine." Ambrose tried assuring you. He knew his time was up and had to leave soon but he didn't want to. He was having the most fun he's had in years. However, he knew that all good things must come to end, the date was just sooner than he liked. "I'm so sorry, Y/N but I have to go. I just remembered my aunts wanted me to help them with something very important."

 

"Oh. That's totally fine." You said, joining Ambrose in standing up. "Maybe we could continue this another time?" You asked hopefully.

 

"Yeah, maybe... goodbye Y/N." He rushed out, quickly walking past you and out of the door leaving you confused. You were under the impression that the date went well so you didn't understand why Ambrose was acting strange all of a sudden. You sat back down, finishing your drink off and telling yourself that you shouldn't worry. Not yet anyway.


	2. Astral Projection (Part 2)

Neither of you had spoken to each other since your date at the cafe and Sabrina began to notice. She noticed how both of you were acting different. Ambrose was quieter than usual, his expression full of sorrow, and you were wearing a fake smile to make it seem that you were okay. Sabrina saw right through that though. She saw the sorrowful look you were also wearing when you thought no one was looking.

 

One day during breakfast, Sabrina decided to ask her cousin about what happened between you. She was sat, watching Ambrose as he read the newspaper. Eventually he had enough of it and put the paper down, raising an eyebrow at Sabrina as if to ask what she wants. "Are you going to tell me why you've been watching me since you sat down?" Ambrose asked. Sabrina opened her mouth to answer but closed it again, trying to figure out how to ask him about your date.

 

"What happened with you and Y/N?" She asked him. "I thought the date went well." You had told Sabrina every detail of the date after you got home that day so she knew what happened and to her it sounded like it went okay.

 

"Just leave it, cousin." Ambrose said, not particularly wanting to talk about it but Sabrina was stubborn and didn't want to leave it alone.

 

"You didn't answer my question."

 

"I said leave it." He reiterated before going on to say something he regretted the moment it left his mouth. "It was a mistake." Sabrina couldn't ask him to elaborate as he was quick to leave to his room. That was the last time she brought up your date, deciding to leave it as she had faith that her cousin had his reasons.

 

The next time you set foot in the Spellman's house was when you went round with Harvey to pick up Sabrina for Roz's Halloween party. You stood in the foyer, waiting for your friend to come down when you heard a gasp behind you. You turned around and saw it was Ambrose. "Woah, you look amazing." He said in awe. You couldn't help look down bashfully as heat rose to your cheeks.

 

"Thanks." You thanked him. You knew you should be mad at him for how he didn't speak to after your date but you couldn't bring yourself to do that. Instead, you found a smile gracing your lips and a want to talk to him. You were still very much infatuated with him.

 

It was no different for Ambrose. He found himself wanting to listen to you talk passionately about your favourite book, to have your lips on his and you in his embrace. The infatuation he tried so hard to push down was very much still present.

 

The longing look you gave each other didn't go unnoticed by Sabrina. The next day she went up to Ambrose's room, knocking on the open door and leant on the door frame as she watched him lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "Why don't you call them?" Sabrina asked, making Ambrose jump up into a seated position.

 

"I think you know why." He mumbled and she did know why. She knew his hesitation was rooted from him being a warlock and house arrest. What Sabrina also knew was that you are more open minded than other people in Greendale.

 

"Yes but I also know that Y/N won't care. It's you they like. You should give them a chance." Sabrina said, handing Ambrose a phone with your number in before leaving him to it.

 

The phone remained untouched as he just stared at it, like it would give him the answer he so desperately needs. It wasn't until he threw it onto his bed before picking it up again that he decided to call you. The three rings were three of the longest in his life. He let out a breath once he heard your voice through the end of the line. "Hey, hello, it's Ambrose, Sabrina's cousin." He stuttered out.

 

"Oh, hi, Ambrose." You replied. Even though he couldn't see you, Ambrose could tell you were smiling.

 

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come over?" He asked and when you agreed it felt like a weight was lifted off of him as he was one step closer to telling you the truth. He just hoped Sabrina was right.

 

-

 

You looked around Ambrose's room, taking in the place. Just by looking at it you could tell it had his personality injected into it. You took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed, swinging your legs as you waited for Ambrose. He sat down next to you, his fingers brushing yours, as he figured out where he should start. "I'm sorry that I didn't call after our date." Ambrose apologised, starting there. "Believe me when I tell that it was because I like you, Y/N, a lot."

 

"Okay." You said, confused as to what he meant.

 

"I didn't call because there is something I need to tell you about me, something that is dangerous but also I was afraid about how you'd react to the truth." You reaches over to his hand and gave it a comforting squeeze as if to assure him to go on. "I'm a warlock." Ambrose said after a moment of silence. He looked down, bracing for your reaction, waiting for you to jump away from him in fear. Instead of that though, your hand stayed in his as you remained seated next to him.

 

"Ambrose, you don't have to be afraid in telling me that you're a warlock. It doesn't scare me. I understand that you've probably not been met with the best of reactions in the past but I don't care. What I care about is you." You told him, cupping his cheek with your hand, making him look up at you.

 

"It's not just that, Y/N. I'm on house arrest. I can't leave this house." You were confused and Ambrose saw that so he carried on and clarified what he meant. "I astral projected for our date but I can't do that all the time as it's very dangerous."

 

"I'm not sure what that means but we'll have our dates here." You said confidently. "I like you Ambrose and I want to try this." His lips tugged up into a smile, happy that you're still here, happy that Sabrina was right.


	3. You’re a Warlock

Ambrose knew that what he was doing broke so many rules. What he also knew was that he had to tell you the truth about what he is soon. Especially if he wanted to go the next step with you. He was sat on his bed, chewing on his nails as he began to doubt whether this was a good idea when a knock on his door was heard. You poked your head into his room, smiling. The very smile that was contagious, making anyone smile. "Hey." Ambrose greeted, standing up and meeting you in the middle of his room, giving you a kiss.

 

"Hey." You returned, wrapping your arms around his waist. "What's up?" You asked.

 

"I- I need to tell you something. Actually, showing you would probably be better." He answered, leading you to take a seat on the floor. Ambrose grabbed a random book and placed it in between the little circle the two of you made. "Don't freak out." He told you before closing his eyes and mumbling incantations. The book began floating and you gasped, the smile you previously wore fell as confusion crept onto your face. You jumped back, standing up again, as the book that was previously floating fell back onto the floor. Ambrose opened his eyes giving you a sheepish grin.

 

"You-you are-" You stuttered out.

 

"Gorgeous, a genius, incredibly talented?" Ambrose said, laughing nervously.

 

"...Dangerous." You breathed. You didn't mean to say that. You weren't scared of him, you were scared of the unknown. The look of sadness made you immediately regret what you said.

 

"I would never hurt you, Y/N." Ambrose's voice cracked. You reached over a grabbed his hands.

 

"I know that. I was just surprised." You assured him. "You're a...?"

 

"Warlock." He finished off for you.

 

"You're a Warlock. I'm not sure what that means but I'm willing to find out. I'm not scared of you, Ambrose. I love you." You told him, his lips turning upwards into a smile. A sense of relief washed over him when you uttered those words having thought of the worst case scenario.

 

"I love you too."


	4. Dark Baptism

Each day that passed by got closer to the day that has been planned months in advance, years even. It was your dark baptism. A day that you were once excited for slowly turned to dread. Preparation had been going on for weeks now, making it more real. You just sat by and watched as your family picked everything out including what you were going to wear.

 

It was the night of your dark baptism and you snuck out unnoticed during the chaos that was your house. You went to the Spellman's mortuary and knocked on your boyfriends, Ambrose's, window. He opened it and stood back letting you climb inside, surprised that you were allowed out on your big night. "What are you doing here?" Ambrose asked. "I thought you wouldn't be able to leave."

 

"I snuck out." You shrugged, taking a seat on his bed. Ambrose noticed the slight frown you wore and how you were quieter than usual. He sat beside you, wrapping his arm around you and brought you into a hug. "I don't think I can do it." You mumbled after a moment of silence.

 

"Of course you can, Y/N." Ambrose said knowing exactly what you were talking about. "This is something you've been excited about for your whole life." What he said made you think. Maybe you weren't actually excited for it, maybe your parents were and therefore you were thought you were because of it. Ambrose saw that you were thinking about something and cupped your cheek, lift your head up so you were looking at him. "Stop overthinking. It'll be fine. Trust me. I might not be there physically but I'll be there here." He placed a hand on your chest where your heart is. You put yours on top of his, closing your eyes as you leant your forehead against his, taking in the moment.

 

"Thank you." You breathed, grateful that just by seeing Ambrose some of your worry's got squashed.


	5. Demon on the Loose

You were sat on Sabrina's bed, waiting for her when Ambrose came running into the room, shutting the door hurriedly behind him. You sat up straighter, quirking an eyebrow at the new presence in the room. "What's going on?" You asked, putting away your phone.

 

Instead of answering, Ambrose stalked over to you and held his hand out to you. "Here, take my hand. Everything is fine, just hold onto me and keep moving." Ambrose told you. You looked at him with confusion and bypassed his hand, going straight for the door. "Listen to me. Don't do it." He said but you ignored him, opening the door.

 

You wished you had listened to him as you were met with a demon standing in front of you. Your eyes widened and you stood frozen in place. Luckily, Ambrose came to your rescue and shut the door before the demon could attack you. He grabbed your hand and dragged you to the open window. "What the hell was that?" You asked. "And where are we going?"

 

"That was a demon and we're trying to get away from it until my aunts come back and save us." Ambrose helped you climb out of the window and led you to the next one, his hand on the small of your back. "I'll explain everything soon."

 

After climbing up the house, the two of you made it to a quiet corner of the house that no one knows about. The demon would have great difficulty trying to get to them. They only hoped that help would arrive before then. Ambrose stayed true to his word and began explaining what was happening from him being a warlock to the reason for a demon on the loose. "So this demon is after me because I'm a mortal?" You asked for clarification.

 

Ambrose nodded sadly. "I'm so sorry, Y/N. This is my fault."

 

"Why? Because I hang around with you and Brina? I want to hang out with you. I don't care that you're a warlock and I'm a mortal. I like hanging out with you."

 

"But I'm dangerous, Y/N."

 

"I'd rather be in danger than not have you in my life." You whispered against his lips, not even releasing that the two of you have been etching closer to each other. Before either of you could make a move you were interrupted.

 

"The coast is clear now." Sabrina said, popping her head in and sending you both a knowing smile, knowing exactly what she just interrupted.


End file.
